


Be My Heater, Be My Lover

by brennivin



Series: Courier Warren [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, DICK SIZED FINGERS, Dom/sub Undertones, Human/Monster Romance, Mutants, Other, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, biggest dick in all of the mojave and new vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Yeah this one gets weird again. Big surprise.One of my couriers decides to help Dog out with a little problem, and ends up enjoying himself just a bit too much.





	Be My Heater, Be My Lover

Dog had acted unusual for the past half hour.

 

At first, it had been easy to ignore – they were both caught up in fighting off their unusual opponents, Dog using the bear trap strapped onto his fist to cleave their bodies down as Warren was finding varying success with a police pistol he had salvaged at the station. He had complained once or twice that he needed something with more range and stopping power, but they were scraping by anyway. So long as he was able to take down his assailants, he wasn't one to continue fussing.

 

After a particularly stubborn enemy was downed by a few bullets plus a hard blow to the head and the dust had settled, Warren became aware of how ragged and awkward the supermutant's breathing was.

 

“You okay, Dog? Do you need time to rest?” Warren shuffled a little closer. Dog was intimidating in size, and was seemingly quite bloodthirsty but he showed a certain trust for the courier that he was willing to return for now. He reached a hand out, in an attempt to reassure him.

 

“Dog... is fine. Do not need to worry for Dog.”

 

But he was shifting around on his feet, visibly uncomfortable.

 

“Dog, we're going to take a breather okay?” Warren led the way into a nearby abandoned house, and Dog followed with a grunt of protest.

 

“Dog can deal with it. Not a problem at all.”

 

Dog was avoiding explaining exactly what was wrong, and Warren hadn't seen such evasive behaviour from him before. Ushering Dog over to sit down on a battered couch, he confronted him about it.

 

“Now, Dog. Be honest with me. What's the matter?”

 

Warren put his hands on Dog's chest, a little more assertive this time. The mutant grumbled, holding something in. Frowning and looking over Dog's body he eventually understood what was wrong – the supermutant was tenting.

 

“Oh, that's nothing to be embarrassed about now is it, Dog?” His eyes were fixed on it. It was certainly a sight, with the sheer size of the protrusion. “I'm not gonna be mad at you. Now what's got you all riled up?”

 

“Dog is... hungry. Not same as other hunger. Different.” His large hands twitched as if he were trying to figure out if he should move. With the courier's hands planted firmly on his chest, this was definitely a compromising position and Dog was not familiar with it. It showed in the slightly frightened look it his eyes.

 

“Hungry for what, Dog? What do you want?” He took on a different tone now, taking a kind of suggestive and confident spin on every word.

 

Another grunt, and then, “Dog want to do things. Things with master, because Dog like master very much. Not unkind to Dog like other master. Dog think master is... nice.”

 

He hesitated – only for a moment, of course but he _did_ hesitate – before making the next move. Supermutant or not, it was only natural that Dog would have urges. Hell, that bizarre animalistic obedience he had was kind of growing on him. Yeah, that was one way to put it. He could make Dog do anything, and put that incredible strength (and _size_ ) to work. As unusual as it was, weirder shit had happened in the Mojave.

 

He took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing Dog through the threadbare fabric of his underwear, almost surprised that he wore underwear at all but glad that he did. The creature let out a low, deep sound that rather embarrassingly went straight to Warren's crotch. He gingerly felt around, trying to get an idea of just how much the beast was packing. It was more than a handful – he found that he could press his entire palm against the underside and couldn't find words to describe how _hot_ that was.

 

“Very nice. Master is so nice.” Dog muttered between raspy breaths.

 

Warren was having a hard time being responsible right now. He had to remind himself to be careful, though. It wasn't worth risking injury on such a foolish desire. He'd have to save one particular fantasy for later, when he had something to lube up with.

 

For now, he'd have to get a bit creative. He pressed his knees into the couch on either side of the mutant's thick legs, shifting around so he could get some friction against his thigh. This would do for now. It would do just fine.

 

Digging his hands into the fabric, he freed Dog from that thin fabric that was barely able to contain him. Thick, dark and hard as a rock in his hands, Warren barely knew what to do with this. It took both hands just to grip the entire girth of it. He wanted it in him, so bad. It would have to wait. God, he didn't want to have to wait.

 

He held onto as much of it as he could, giving it a few strokes in an attempt to figure it out. It seemed to go well though – Dog groaned and bucked is hips upward. The sudden movement pushed his thigh hard against Warren, and he too found himself humping into the friction. Having such a huge cock in his hands was something he'd never been able to experience, and something he might find himself getting _too_ into. Conquering and pleasuring such a beast made him feel wild and empowered like nothing he'd ever felt before.

 

“Dog. Dog, you're so good.” He whispered breathlessly. “So good, Dog. Fuck.”

 

The pressure in his pelvis was becoming overwhelming and incredible. He was barely able to build a sentence as he held onto his huge cock for dear life.

 

“Dog want to help Master. Help Master to... to also feel good.”

 

Warren had to take a moment of brain storming to figure something out, but he had an idea. Even if they couldn't fuck without a lot of preparation there were definitely things they could do. He got up to wriggle out of his jumpsuit, excited to try this out. His underwear was dampened by his precum, clinging to his skin a little as he took the garment down.

 

“You can make me feel good, Dog. We can't get too crazy though okay? I'm not as big as you are...” Warren hopped back into his lap, waiting for the mutant to give him an approving nod before explaining. “Give me your hand.”

 

Dog reached awkwardly towards him and he seized his wrist with both hands. Lifting himself up a bit and guiding the mutant's hand under him, he looked up and made sure Dog understood what was happening.

 

“You want to touch me here, Dog? Wanna feel what it's like inside?” It took everything in him not to just sit on his fingers and fuck his hand immediately, but he had to be considerate.

 

“Yes. Dog want to feel good. Together.”

 

That was definitely a sufficient invitation. He hovered over his huge hand for a second before lowering himself onto it, burying the mutant's entire middle finger inside himself. He was lucky that he was already dripping because even one finger was wide enough to fill him a decent amount.

 

“Jesus, Dog. You've got fucking... dick-size fingers...” He gasped as he rocked against his hand a few times. He found that if he leaned forward enough he could trap his erection against Dog's palm and grind against it with the motion of his thrusts. Why in the hell hadn't he tried this before?

 

He got a hold of Dog's cock once more, a little more accustomed to holding onto it as he gave it more assertive strokes this time. He found a decent rhythm and eventually worked the thrusts of his hips to match it.

 

He was not going to last long at all, and it seemed like Dog wouldn't either. Still, when he found the knot in his abdomen building to maximum capacity he realised the other wasn't nearly as far gone as he was.

 

“Dog. Dog, I'm gonna- Dog, I'm gonna cum-” He trailed off into a whine as he jolted erratically, clenching around Dog's finger as he came undone. Dog watched, eyes wide with the spectacle as the courier came hard into his hand.

 

As he was coming down from his high, he realised that he needed to help Dog out – that was the entire point, after all. Slipping onto his knees on the floor in front of him he grabbed his cock once more.

 

Sure, he was being a little ambitious but it wouldn't hurt to try. He pawed at the mutant's cock again, stroking as much as he could with one hand as he used the other to guide the tip to his mouth.

 

He had prepared himself for it to taste terrible. However, he was pleased to find it not too bad. Sure, Dog was sweaty and bitter with precum but it wasn't awful. He traced the tip with his tongue enthusiastically, bringing his foreskin back a little to get at every spot he could manage. The most he could do was take the head into his mouth, as going any further stretched his jaw to an uncomfortable angle. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the urethra. A huge hand came to pet his spine, fingers stroking him between his shoulder blades in a way that spread a warm feeling through his entire torso. He moaned at the affectionate touch, the vibrations only bringing Dog closer.

 

He came into Warren's mouth with a harsh grunt, filling his mouth with an unexpectedly huge load. He did his best to contain it all within his mouth but found that it only spilled out and onto his chin. The overpowering taste and quantity of thick hot cum spilling down his throat drove him wild. Once he was sure it was all over he pulled off of it with a wet 'pop' and darted his tongue out to sweep some of it off of his lip.

 

“Dog... next time you can put that inside me if you'd like.”

 

“Dog would... like that. Very much.”

 


End file.
